Dulce locura: El regreso
by Soushi-chan
Summary: Tras haber dejado Nagoya, el doc, mejor conocido como Ryota Watts,trata de hacer una nueva vida,intentando con todas sus fuerzas olvidar lo que vivió en aquellas tierras niponas. Pero una voz recurrente en su cabeza le hace recordar cada día lo ocurrido en aquel lugar,dejándolo con demasiadas dudas, sera acaso señal de que tenga que volver? Es la segunda parte de Dulce locura:
1. Lo olvidado te recuerda

Cuantos meses han pasado?...desde ese incendio,mi profesión ,vida entera dio un giro de 360 grados... Mi nombre es Watts Ryota,antiguo medico especializado en psiquiatría y les contaré lo acontecido ,luego de que arrive a Otawa,Canadá...

'Luego de llegar,tuve que arreglármelas para dirigirme a Pensilvania por mi cuenta, sin contactos en la capital, no quería preocupar a mis familiares, así que tuve que decirles que llegaría en un par de meses más...'

R- (Tenia que tomar el avión con las escalas mas raras, eh?)

'Busque un trabajo de medio tiempo,la verdad me desafané de todo lo que tuviera que ver con psiquiatría o psicología, no quería recordar lo que viví en Japón...Tenia que distraerme, así que, los fines de semana salia a los clubes...conocí a muchas personas y en ocasiones pasaba la noche con ellas...'

'Sin embargo, esa voz recurrente, me seguía a todo lados...'

=conversaba con un amigo en su "departamento temporal"=

R-Aun no se que o quien es esa voz

E-Seguramente un síntoma postraumático de todo lo que me haz contado, tal vez?

R-Ed, que lo interpretes a tu modelo de psicología ya es mucho, mejor dime tu opinión personal (y no me mires como si estuviera loco...idiota)

'ED o mejor dicho, Eduard Otokar, lo conocí luego de un mes que empece a trabajar en una cafetería de la localidad, es una persona muy amable, excéntrico a comparación..a decir verdad es la única persona que me hacia platica en mi trabajo...'

E-ahh, esta bien, en mi opinión...creo que deberías volver a Nagoya y-

R-Ya te dije que no pienso volver a aquel sitio...=se levanta estrepitoso del asiento, perdió el equilibrio y tropezó=

E-...Aquí vamos de nuevo, entonces que piensas hacer, olvidar y volver a empezar? eso no es vida! lo sabes bien! Desde que te conozco no hemos avanzado nada con esta "excusa de terapia "...Sabes, ahorita podría estar en cualquier lugar, dividiéndome con hermosísimas mujeres canadienses, pero estoy aquí, contigo!

=Ryo hizo un puchero, como niño pequeño, se levanto y volvió a tomar su lugar=

R-Lo siento

E-Jejej! siempre te engaño con esa escenita

R-bastardo...

E-Que dijiste?

R-Que hay que continuar...

=al cabo de un rato , terminaron de conversar...cuando Ryo se dirigía a la salida, Ed lo detiene=

E-Te lo diré una ultima vez, regresa a Japón...y soluciona esto...

R-...

E-Se que si vuelves, sabrás lo que te confunde...sabrás de una vez por todas si eso que sientes, es amor...

=Ryo sale hacia su trabajo=

POV Ryota

'Amor...esa palabra tan fuera de mi diccionario...nunca la use para nada en mis escasos 30 años de vida, nunca había llegado a gesticular esa palabra...novias...tuve muchas, pero a ninguna le digne a decir esas palabras, me parecían absurdas'

-te parecían? o seas que ya las consideras algo de tu vida?-

R-(Tu de nuevo!...quien eres?!) =mira fijamente a uno de los clientes que estaban en la barra, este se asusta por la mirada retadora del doc=

?-Que le pasa!

R-Ah?!...Lo siento...lo siento

=no se termino de disculpar, su jefe lo jaloneó detrás de la barra para llamarle la atención=

?-Ryota! cuantas veces te tengo que decir que dejes de estar en las nubes?!

R-Lo siento senior...ya no pasara

?-No,ya no pasara, porque estas despedido...

R-Que? (ahhh genial...)

'La guinda del pastel...no solo mi vida ha cambiado patéticamente...ahora de la manera mas patética posible soy despedido?!'

=llega molesto al departamento y se lanza al sofá,mientras Ed que estaba en la cocina solo se limita a mirarlo y preguntarle desde lejos=

E-Te despidieron,verdad?

R-Cállate...espera como lo sa-

E-Me llamo una de las camareras que te vio salir del local...vaya...que suerte la tuya =Ed continuo con su labor en la cocina...mientras el ex doc que contemplaba la pared recordó ciertas cosas que vivió en Japón= ===================================================

M-Sem...pai?... =el peliazul no lo pensó 2 veces y tomo el rostro del doc,besándolo levemente=

DR-que fue lo qu- =no termino la oración, sus labios fueron apresados,intento forcejear,pero sabia que si lo hacia, lastimaría el cuerpo del peliazul,de nuevo esa extraña voz reclamó la atención del doc=

-deberías dejar de dudar-

-idiota-

=se separaron para respirar,el peliazul miro el rostro ruborizado de aquel=

M-quieres...continuar?...Sempai-

DR-...! (esa mirada!..yo!..que demonios estoy haciendo?!)

R-(PORQUE ESTOY PENSANDO EN ESA CO-) =De repente sus pensamientos se aclararon luego de escuchar que sonaba su celular=

R-Si?

?-Oh Ryo-kun como estas?

R-Hola, abuela...estoy bien bien...sucede algo,como están en Pensilvania?

?-Estamos bien...es solo...pues

R-Sucedió algo?!

?-Lo que pasa es que...no quería molestarte con esto, se que eres una persona muy ocupada..

R-No te preocupes abuela...vamos dime que pasa =intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener las ganas de gritarle...su paciencia estaba en un punto critico=

?-Pues,han estado llegando cartas y cartas desde que nos avisaste que te dirigías hacia acá,no las he abierto por supuesto...

R-(Cartas? de quien?)..y dime abuela...no sabes quien las manda?

?-Solo dice "Para Sempai"...todas llegaron en un paquete hace unos días...y no se quien las-

R-(QUE?!...COMO ES QU..Y COMO..) =no podía completar las frases, estaba tan sorprendido,su mente se lleno de cientos de emociones diferentes..no sabia que decir...su abuela desde el otro lado trataba de llamar al doc que estaba perdido entre sus pensamientos=

?-RYOTA! te estoy hablando jovencito

R-AH?!...Lo siento,abuela...es solo que...

?-Mira hijo, no son cosas que me incuban, pero si esta persona se esmero tanto en mandarte todas estas cartas...algo importante ha de querer decirte...

R-(Decirme? que? que cosa? si nunca le dije nada de mi vida privada...un momento...)...abuela, de donde viene el paquete?

?-Haber..un momento...dice "Fukuoda,Japón"

E-Sucede algo Ryo...

R-SHHH! =Ed se alejo de la conversación para no causar un problema...mientras, el doc siguió hablando un momento mas con su abuela=

R-Esta bien abuela...gracias, nos vemos en la mañana...

E-"En la mañana"? Acaso iras a Pensilvania?

R-Si...y tu vienes conmigo!

E-QUE?...NO

R-Hey! no quiero ir solo hacia haya..ademas, tu eres el único que tiene auto de los 2

E-Y crees tu que no tengo vida aparte de t-

R-Esta decidido, mañana temprano, nos vamos!=se dirige a su habitación preparar las maletas=

E-Hay hay hay=Ed sin poderle decir que no mira hacia la ventana y sonríe para si=...este chico

FIN PARTE 1

*****Que les pareció el primer capitulo? la verdad tuve que hacer un investigación de la distancia que hay desde Otawa hasta Pensilvania (al parecer no es mucha xD)

Ed sera una parte importante en la historia, luego sabrán porque


	2. Justificar

***** Decidí por nombrar a este capitulo así por dos razones: la primera...hay una canción de uno de mis grupos favoritos dentro del capítulo y pues la otra razón es la letra...sin más que decir comencemos!***

'Creí que no sabría de ellos nunca...'

=La mente del ex doc viajaba muy muy lejos de donde se encontraba su cuerpo...llevándolo a recuerdos varios=

-De El origen 5-B-

M-(ESTO!) DR-Morinaga-san por qui!

M-SEMPAI!

-BOOOOOOOOMMM-

(...)

-de El origen 6-B-

M-AHORA SABRÁS LO QUE SUFRÍ POR TANTO TIEMPO!

'Golpe,tras golpe...el sujeto imploraba piedad...'

DR-...para...ya esta muerto...

'Me miró con una sed de sangre que nunca vi en ninguna persona antes'

DR-PARA YA!

E-Ne, Ryo-kun,ya cruzamos la frontera.

=Ed toca el hombro del doc, intentando despertarlo=

'Ahora...más que nunca, vuelves a mi mente con mas intensidad... '

-Acaso...te gusta Morinaga?-

R-(Quien es?...estoy...soñando, lo se, pero al menos dime quien eres?!)

=la pregunta resuena en su mente, pues lleva mas de 2 meses preguntándose eso, quien es esa voz y porque le insiste tanto en regresar a Nagoya, se preguntaba...sin embargo un grito del exterior de su mente le despertó de inmediato=

E-RYO-KUN!

R-Ah!...que..que sucede...ahhh =se acomoda alarmado del asiento y lanza un gran bostezo=

E-Ah!...como me dan ganas de golpearte=lo dice entre dientes pero se detiene de discutir=...despierta ya, en un par de horas llegaremos a Pensilvania.

R-Qué?! Tan pronto?!

E-Tan pronto, dices?!...llevo mas de 2 horas intentando despertarte...pffffff...pero...sólo decías palabras a medias...=intenta contener sus carcajadas y se voltea rápido para no perder de vista el camino=

R-No te burles!...que dije que fuera tan gracioso?!

E-Mejor...que te responda lo que grabe con el celular

R-HA!

=Tan pronto le arrebato el celular,sintió un calor recorrer desde su estomago, hasta las orejas, su sonrojo era tal por lo que sus oidos y su vista presensiaron=

"E-Ne Ryo-kun, despier-

R-Tet...su...

E-Eh?...estas soñando con alguien? Ryo-kun

R-Huye...sal...salva..te

E-Oh...mejor...dejemos de grabar.."

=ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Ed tomo la palabra=

E-Al parecer tus deseos inconscientes te piden ver a esa persona...

R-cállate...

E-Que?

R-QUE TE CALLES =contesta totalmente furioso y avienta el celular de Ed a la guantera=

'Deseos inconscientes?! si como no...es el trauma después del trauma lo que causa esta serie de sueños tan raros'

=Se dijo para si,tratando con todas sus fuerzas, que sea verdad=

'Y finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino..Perryville...alejado de la ajetreada ciudad...espero que al fin encuentre paz en este lugar...'

-Resuelve primero lo que tienes en tu cabeza...baka!-

R-(TU DE NUEVO?!...QUE QUIERES DE MI...DÍMELO)

E-Ryo-kun!

R-QUE!

E-Ya llegamos,baka! =Ed se voltea molesto al estacionar el auto, bajaron y de inmediato se diviso en la entrada la abuela de Ryo-kun=

R-Abuela! =la abuela en lugar de abrazarlo, le da un golpe en la cabeza=

?-Eso es por preocupar a la familia !...y no avisar que ya estabas en el país! =rápidamente volteo a ver que no venia solo y se presento ante ED=...OH!...siento que mi nieto te haya dado problemas, soy Watts Hinata, pero me puedes decir Hina..como prefieras

=esbozo una sonrisa y los invito a pasar...luego de estar toda la tarde hablando de trivialidades, Ryo toca el tema de el paquete con las cartas...=

H-AH...cierto, casi lo olvidaba, están en tu vieja habitación Ryo.

=las miradas de Ryo y Ed se cruzaron, pero ninguno dijo palabra alguna, el ex doc se fue directo a la habitación y ahí estaba el paquete, encima de la cama...=

R-(Maldicion, era verdad..)=se sienta a un lado del paquete y lo roza con las yemas de los dedos=...maldición, maldición...

E-Deja de maldecir a la nada, no tiene la culpa de tu falta de decidia =se expreso Ed que estaba al borde de la puerta=

R-Es que no entiendo...porque?...No mejor dicho, como supo a donde me dirigía?

E-Ahh...no lo pienses mucho, tal vez fue su hermano...como me contaste que tiene un hermano, lo mas probable es que le comentaran tu dirección...

=Ryo se quedo pensativo, pues puede ser cierto...le había comentado a Masaki y a Kunihiro hacia donde se iría luego de ver a Mori-kun...en eso se escucha a la abuela Hina hablar desde la cocina=

H-Chicos!...ya hice la cena,vengan a sentarse...

E-Vienes?...=le señala la salida=

R-Tomare una ducha primero, tu adelántate...ah...=se quedo balbuceado un momento=

E-Te perdono menso...apresúrate con tu ducha

=Ryo se levanto y se dirigió al baño=

' Por mas que le doy vueltas al asunto, es increíble como esta situación sea tan persistente en desaparecer...o sera que, yo..no quiero que desaparezca?...'

=su mente se invadió de recuerdos...no solo del peliazul que dejo en el hospital de Nagoya...para despejarse se dio unas palmadas al rostro, lleno la tina con agua tibia y encendió la radio=

"So close so far. I'm lost in time.

Ready to follow a sign, If there was only a sign.

The last goodbye, burns in my mind.

Why did I leave you behind.

Guess it was too high to climb. "

'Esta...canción...'

=No quería escucharla...porque sabia a la perfección la letra..y su significado...así que sumergió su cuerpo casi por completo en la tina...aun así se escuchaba, aunque distorsionada a su oído=

'Porque...habiendo tantas canciones, pasa esta...justo cuando...cuando...'=su mente le pedía a gritos salir del agua...se ahogaba=

R-PUAAAAA=lanzo un quejido para retomar aire, se sentó y se quito los mechones de su frente...volvio a escuchar esa voz que no era la suya=

-Si sabes porque te afecta-

-porque no regresas a verlo?-

R-(Regresar a verlo?!...para que? para confundirlo! para..para- demonios, ni en mi mente puedo terminar la oración!) =sus manos chapotean en el agua de la tina, mientras la canción seguía=

"Give me a reason,

Why would you want me To live and die,

Living a lie"...

=Su mente se ahogó en pensamientos que no parecían los suyos...recordó aquel par de besos que fueron robados de sus labios por el peliazul..=

'Esa sensación...porque, porque es que no puedo olvidar algo que ni siquiera tiene que ver conmigo?!'

-tu dices que no tiene que ver?-

-entonces...porque la erección?!-

R-(QUE?!...como es =se toco la entrepierna y efectivamente...su expresión era mas de susto que de sorpresa...temblaba, no sabia que hacer, nuevamente su mente se invadió de esa voz que tanto lo molesta=

-y?...que piensas hacer?-

=Su mente se nubló, en ese momento no importaba la razón de su "accidente", solo tenia que arreglarlo y salir de inmediato del baño=

R-(No...no daré razones a lo que le pasa a mi cuerpo!, es algo natural...y de vez en cuando tiene uno que liberarse de ese estrés...o no?...) mmmmmnnh...ah..ah-...!

=Se perdió por un momento, una de sus manos trabajaba en su miembro ,mientras la otra tapaba su boca, para no hacer tanto ruido...aun la canción se seguía reproduciendo

"It's only right, That I should go And find myself"

=Estaba en un punto critico, ya no se pudo contener y sus gemidos se escuchaban tanto en el baño como fuera de la habitación=

"Before I go and ruin Someone else"

R-(porque..?..porque tengo que pensar...en..ah ah)mmmnh ah!

=Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo al llegar al clímax,lo cual hizo que el agua de la tina salpicara un poco hacia afuera al volverse a acomodar=

"You were the answer,

All that I needed To justify...

Justify my life.."

R-...Mo...morina-=sus emociones pudieron mas, pues un par de lagrimas amenazaron en salir de sus ojos=

'Que es este sentimiento...que demonios es lo que esta sucediendo?'

=Mientras tanto...en alguna parte de Fukuoda...=

KA-Niisan, rapido, que ya esta atardeciendo

T-Sumimasen,Kanako...es que llevamos caminado un buen rato y mis pasos no son tan largos como los de Kurokawa-san...

=La ya no tan pequeña Tatsumi Kanako y ahora el lider del area de Tecnologia Tatsumi Tomoe se dirigían a la casa de los Morinaga...=

KA-Lo siento niisan, es que quiero saber porque Morinaga-san ya no nos visito ni una sola vez...

T-Debe tener sus razones,Kanako-chan..recuerda que...

=Tomoe no pudo terminar la oración,pues la perdida de su hermano apenas rebaso el año=

K-Niisan...no digas mas, pero debo ver a Morinaga-san, es muy querido en nuestra familia...y que no se comunique con nosotros es motivo para preocuparse...no lo crees?

=la mirada de Kanako-chan era tan determinada, que por un momento Tomoe pensó que estaba hablando con su hermano mayor=

T-Esta bien! Kanako-chan, hay que apresurar el paso entonces

=ambos caminaban a paso veloz a la casa de los Morinaga, donde están todas las respuestas a sus preguntas=

Fin capitulo 2


	3. Recuerdos borrosos

Hola tu la bella persona que le tocó ver por primera vez este hermoso fic, de hecho mi primer fic dedicado a la hermosa pareja que conforman los protagonistas de Koisusu boukun.

Una cosa que noté horriblemente fue el título feo que le puse, no recuerdo la razón por la cual llegué a ponerle así, suena muy pendejo...y EMO :v pero en fin no lo quise cambiar sólo para mantener la esencia original. Si, eres afortunado (a), pues tienes la suerte de leer esto corregido y probablemente con un mejor contexto (donde lo requiera), en caso de que quieras ver la fea versión original búsquenme como Soushi chan 25 en amor yaoi.

CAP # 3

Morninaga,Tetsuhiro, al ser acusado de homicidio en primer grado...fue declarado culpable, pero al dialogar el jurado con el abogado que había contratado Kunihiro-san y leer que padecía de sus facultades mentales en el acto, fue reducida su sentencia a 2 años en la cárcel de máxima seguridad de Tokio mas otros 5 de libertad condicional luego de cumplidos los 2 años...

POV MORINAGA

'Estoy...soñando?...eh? ...que es esto en mis manos? '

=mira detenidamente sus manos=

'Sangre?!...pero de quien?! '

"Salvate...Tetsuhiro..."

'EH?...alguien dice mi nom...se...sempai? '

"DETENTE YA!"

=Abre los ojos de golpe,con sus pies intenta acomodarse en la pared acoginada de esa habitación a la que fue confinado=

M-(Esto...es el infierno...ahora recuerdo...en partes...estuve bajo tratamiento...y...y...) aagh

=su cabeza le punzaba, pues intentaba recordar lo que de manera inconsciente reprimió, los pocos recuerdos que tiene del psiquiátrico lo mantienen confundido...pero vuelve a la realidad cuando tocan a la puerta de su habitación=

?-Morinaga, tienes visita,por favor ponte de pie para revisarte

=Luego de revisarlo, caminan por un par de pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de visitas, donde lo esperaban Kunihiro y Msaki=

K-Tetsuhiro

MA-Tetsuhiro-san! =ambos dicen al unisono mientras sientan a Mori-kun frente a ellos=

M-Hola, niisan, Masaki-san =contesta de manera desganada...todos se quedan callados por un momento hasta que Masaki toma la palabra=

MA-Como te sientes el día de hoy? te encuentras bien?

M-JEH...no tienes por que tratarme de esa manera, se a donde va esto, asi que ahorrate tus palabras...

=contesta de manera cortante, Masaki solo se limita a guardar sus manos debajo de la mesa=

K-No tienes porque contestar de esa manera...el solo =Masaki lo interrumpió con la mano para tomar la palabra=

MA-Lo siento, me desvié un poco del tema que queremos tratar contigo...Ten, esto es para ti.

=del bolsillo de Masaki-san saca lo que es una postal=

M-Una postal...pero de qui-(de..Canadá?)...espera, la fecha no es la de...

K-La tenemos desde hace casi 3 meses...

M-Pero, porque me lo ocultaron?...ademas...

MA-No queríamos ocultártelo, es solo que...tu memoria al parecer...reprimió buena parte de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora...y eso te ha hecho progresar con tu tratamiento así...que...

=el peliazul dio un fuerte golpe que se escucho en toda la habitación, los guardias que vigilaban el lugar se alarmaron y entraron, pero de inmediato Kunihiro les dijo que todo estaba bien...=

M-Yo...ya no quiero escuchar lo que salgan de sus labios

K-Pero..!

=Mori-kun se dio la vuelta y pidió que lo sacaran de ahí, antes de que llegara a la puerta junto con el guardia que lo guiaba a la salida, Masaki-san le dice=

MA-Estaremos siempre para ti Tetsuhiro-san...aunque no nos quieras ver...

M-...

'Dicen que reprimí buena parte de mis recuerdos...pero solo recuerdo, el fuego y gritos que salían por todas las direcciones...como quieren que recuerde a una persona que me manda una postal y a la que ni siquiera recuerdo de rostro...'

M-(Esto es tan frustrante...quisiera recordar un poco mas a quien cuido de mi cuando estuve perdido en lo mas profundo de mi mente)

=Mientras en el porton de la casa de los Morinaga, una señora recibe a Kanako y a Tomoe=

T-Usted...debe ser

?-En efecto, soy la madre de Testuhiro-kun...siento mucho que nuestro hijo les haya causado algún inconveniente...

=extrañados, los Tatsumi vieron como hacia una enorme reverencia la madre de Mori-kun=

K-Espere, nosotros no tenemos problemas con Morinaga-san, al contrario...

T-Queríamos saber si se encontraba con ustedes...

=al cabo de unos minutos en lo que hablaban de los detalles=

?-Ya veo...pero,no los puedo ayudar, perdí todo contacto con nuestro hijo luego de que se mudara a Nagoya

K-Ya veo...=contesta cabizbaja=

T-Pero, entonces,nadie sabe de Morinaga-san desde que se mudo a Nagoya...

?-Mire, jovencito, no quiero ser irrespetuosa, luego de que vinieran de tan lejos, pero debo decirles que tuvimos razones necesarias como para ya no contactarnos con Tetsuhiro, evidentemente ustedes deben de saber la razón...mas aun...

T-Lo sentimos, señora Morinaga...si la hicimos molestar..

K-S-si..

?-No..no...es mi culpa por explayarme de esa manera frente a ustedes, siento no serles de ayuda...

=antes de salir de la casa de los Morinaga, la señora los detiene=

?-Jovencitos, esperen!

K-Que sucede, señora?

?-Mi...hijo...probablemente sepa donde se encuentra...

T-Su hijo?=preguntaba un tanto confundido el ahora Tatsumi mayor=

?-Aqui tienen, es en numero de celular de mi primogénito, Morinaga,Kunihiro...el debe saber algo.

=La seniora le entrega en una pequeña hoja el número celular de su primogénito, en tanto Tomoe y Kanako se despiden con una reverencia=

K-Muchísimas gracias, señora

T-Domo arigatou!

=ambos se despiden, mientras la señora cierra el portón de su casa=

K-Nissan...marca el numero!

T-Tranquila, una vez que volvamos a con Matsuda-san hablare de inmediato.

=el Tatsumi mayor reposa su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña Kanako, tratando de calmar su impaciencia=

K-Esta bien nissan, pero en cuanto lleguemos, llamas de inmediato!

T-Hai hai (geez...nissan,al parecer tu tiranía es hereditaria)... ================================================

=Mientras tanto, al otro lado del Océano Pacifico, el ex doctor,iba despertando, al parecer "cierto problema" lo canso que se aventó a la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido=

R-(Ah...me duele la espalda) =fue de inmediato a lavarse el rostro al baño, a lo lejos se escucha a la abuela Hina=

HI-Ryo-kun,ya esta listo el desayuno

R-Hai hai...ya voy =decía con desgano, pero antes de salir de la habitación..=

(el paquete con las cartas...) =se giro, estaba entreabierta en el suelo, al parecer la tumbo al dormir sin siquiera percatarse de su alrededor=

Ed-Ohayooo=contesta efusivo Ed, a lo que el doc se espanta y cae de senton al suelo=

R-EDUARD!

Ed-Hey, mas respeto...o es que ya somos "tan cercanos" =le comenta tan cerca de su oido que este se ruboriza de la vergüenza y de rabia=

R-Oi! no te pases!

Ed-Se me olvida lo lindo que te pones al estar enojado jajajajaj...y bien, no hibas a abrirla?

R-Etto...no lo sé...

Ed-Deja de titubear y ábrela de una buena vez... así regreso a mi hermosa Canadá.

R-Grrr=bufo, a lo que prosiguió abriendo completamente el paquete=(wow son muchos)...espera

Ed- que sucede?

R-En efecto, son cartas de Morinaga-san...pero

Ed-Haber déjame tomar una...(le arrebato una de las que tenia en mano el ex doc y proseguí a leerla)

R-OYE ESO ES MIO

Ed-HEY TRANQUILICATE

=Ambos estaban por tener un pelea desde tan temprano, los ruidos se hicieron notar hasta la cocina, lo que hizo que la abuela Hina interviniera=

HI-OK...O SE ME CALMAN LOS DOS O A AMBOS LOS CORRO A PATADAS DE MI CASA! =Contesta colérica la señora, ambos se calman y se dirigen al comedor=

'Esto es muy raro...son cartas de Morinaga-san...pero, de ambos? Es que habrá paso algo luego de que me marche?'

=se decía para si, su confusión no le daba mas explicaciones, pues las respuestas a tales preguntas estarían claro, en esas cartas.=

'Solo espero, que con esto concluya mi confusión'

-pues seguirás esperando-

-eternamente-

(el doc se tomo la cabeza con su mano, de inmediato la abuela Hina se percato)

HI-Hijo, te encuentras bien?

R-Hai, me duele la cabeza un poco...gracias por la comida abuela, si me disculpan...

=se excuso de haber terminado apenas tocando bocado, tanto su mente como su cuerpo se sentían cansados a pesar de haber dormido bien la noche anterior=

'No se que o quien eres...pero mas vale que te vayas una vez haya terminado de leer esta sarta de cartas'

-JAH! INTENTALO!-

-BAAAAKAAA-

=La voz que emanaba de su mente se burlaba a diestra y siniestra del ex doc, en tanto este se sentó en el suelo de su habitación a comenzar a leer las cartas=

'Con esto...daré por concluida mi confusión por ti...Morinaga, Tetsuhiro'

Fin cap 3


	4. Cartas

hola gente pues aqui subiendo el siguiente capitulo

Eh pues como veran ya va a empezar lo bueno y se viene el regreso del doc a japon!

Eh que mas pues agradesco que sigan el fic

Y pues ya se la saben la mayoria de los personajes no me pertenecen

A leer!

=Lo que se leera a continuacion son unas de las muchas cartas escritas, tanto del peliazul Tetsuhiro, como de su hermano, Kunihiro=

================================================  
=La carta es de hace casi 8 meses=  
HOLA SEMPAI

Espero que te estes esforzando mucho con tus investigaciones haya en Pensilvania, Mika-san me recomendo que te mandara cartas en lugar de llamarte por telefono, aqui donde trabajo, solo me dejan hablar una vez al mes, pero solo con mi nissan y algunas veces con Masaki-san...

Sempai, sabes?...aqui las cosas se han puesto un tanto tensas, pues me dicen que yo cometi un crimen...pero la verdad...no recuerdo nada...tu recuerdas algo? Si es asi , por favor, hazmelo saber, mi memoria no ha sido muy buena desde que sali del hospital...Sabes que siempre te respondere, no importa cuanto tarde tu carta en llegar, te amo Sempai...digo! Doctor-san...aun no he olvidado que ya no te gusta que te diga de esa manera...

Mis mejores deseos...Morinaga Tetsuhiro

================================================  
R-(Este idiota aun se preocupa por como me decia?!)  
=el ex doc se ruboriza un poco tras leer esa carta, pero aun asi sigue con la siguiente, esta vez era de Kunihiro-san=

Para el Dr.  
=dos meses después de la carta del peliazul=

Buenas tardes, noches... la verdad no se hora sea donde se encuentre usted vera, tal vez Tetsuhiro le escribió una carta,pensando que se encuentra en un laboratorio o algo así, bueno pues dadas las circunstancias anteriores, pues prácticamente fue como si hubiera regresado a como era antes de que usted lo tratara, no percibe la realidad como debería...

En cuanto a lo del asesinato que le propino el tipo que los ataco dentro del psiquiatrico, el juez concluyo que debería cumplir una sentencia de 25 anos...pero los abogados que contrate ayudaron a disminuir la sentencia a 2 años con arresto domiciliario otros 5 meses mas...dado que padece de sus facultades mentales así concluyeron su juicio al final.

A lo que quiero llegar es a esto...de aquí en adelante, lo que escriba mi hermano menor, sera desde el Penal de máxima seguridad de Tokio...para que no se extrañe de que algunas cartas tengan sello de la policía o algo así.

Atentamente  
Morinaga,Kunihiro.

================================================  
R-(Así que...ahí fue a parar)  
=se estrujo un poco la camisa, en señal de preocupación=

'Las acciones que puede cometer un ser humano, por algo tan confuso como lo es el amor...a veces no comprendo que es ese sentimiento, solo sirve para herir a otros si no es correspondido,que tan confundida debe estar una persona para sentirse de esa manera? '

-tanto así como tu lo estas-  
-porque no lo entiendes? estas enamorado-

=La voz que hacia su aparición cada que dudaba se hizo oír como nunca, tanto así que el exdoc llevo sus manos a la cabeza, un dolor punzante le brotaba al escucharla esta vez=

R-(Vete...por favor...si solo estas molestando!) ah!

=un quejido lo hizo caer de lleno al suelo, al borde del desmayo, poco a poco su vista se nublaba, todo se volvió oscuro, un par de siluetas decían su nombre a lo lejos=

-De verdad quieres saber quien soy?-

-...remontémonos a mi pasado...-

=Sintió como sus ojos se irritaban, pues al sentir la tenue luz de la lámpara del buró, se tallo los ojos...pero, al espabilar un poco, se dio cuenta que no eran sus manos=

R-(Are?...mis manos...esperen!)...yo...este no es mi cabello?!...(NI MI VOZ!)  
=inspeciono desde su cabello, hasta sus pies, nada era el verdadero Ryota...=

R-(Necesito verme al espejo! ahora!)

=por instinto se dirigio a una de las puerta pensando que alguna de ellas era el sanitario, afortunadamente acerto , se quedo inmovil por un momento, dudando, preocupado de no ver su reflejo, mas aun..=

R-(Tranquilo...solo, es que amaneciste muy dormido..tal vez por eso miras diferentes tus manos...y tus mechones largo...s? ) EEEEEEEEH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Nissan! que sucede?

R-(Nissan?...esta persona tiene una hermana!)

=se escucha una voz infantil que inquieta al ex doc, rapidamente se asoma fuera de la puerta, una tanto asustado y mira que en el pasillo, una pequena se apresuraba en su auxilio,Kanako-chan=

R-(Quien es ella)...tu..quien...eres?

KA-NISSAN!...aun estas dormido? recuerda, soy tu hermana Tatsumi Kanako!...y tu eres Tatsumi Souishi!

=la pequena golpea en la frente a su "hermano", mas este no reacciono=

-Bienvenido-

=se giro directo al espejo a ver que su reflejo le hablaba=

R-T-T-TU!...tu eres esa voz, la voz que escucho!

-URUSAII!...Te traje aqui porque quiero que entiendas de una vez por todas que tienes que volver con Morinaga!

R-Y era necesario que...no se..tal vez...CAMBIARAS MI CUERPO!...un momento...tu,tu eres el...

-Asi es...Yo soy Tatsumi Souishi, Sempai de Morinaga Tetsuhiro...

=El ex doc sorprendido, se recargo en la pared del bano...no podia creer que la voz que lo molestaba a cada momento fuera de ese sujeto de platinada cabellera...llevo una de sus manos a su frente y dirigio la mirada de nuevo al espejo=

R-Porque?...

-Que cosa?...

R-Porque...de haber tantas personas...te metiste a mi cuerpo!No sabes las penurias que he pasado por esta situacion!

=cabizbajo...furioso,ansioso, esas eran las tantas reacciones que tenia por aquella situacion=

-Lo siento...siento mucho haber interferido en tu mente y en tu vida, para ser precisos...pero no tenia a quien recurrir...

R-Para que?

-Para salvar a Morinaga...de si mismo...ese baka siempre se culpo de mi muerte...y ahora mas que nunca...te necesita!...solo que...

R-Yo no pedi esto...no pedi involucrarme a tal grado de Morinaga-san!...con un carajo...el...EL...!

=Las lagrimas no tardaron en salir...tantas emociones encontradas...sumandole al hecho de que no estaba en su propio cuerpo...El pelilargo lanzo un largo suspiro para retomar la palabra=

-Esta bien...te dejare...ya no aparece mas en tus pensamientos a intervenir...

R-ESPERA!...NO...no te vallas!

-Eh?

R-Yo...no entiendo como es que...como es que solo yo puedo salvar a Morinaga-san?...el se encuentra bien!...esta en prision...pero no hay nadie que le haga dano alguno dentro de ella?

-...

R-Oh..si lo hay?...

-...Lo hay...hay un sujeto que aun nos guarda un terrible rencor...y se encuentra precisamente dentro de prision...

R-Que? pero quien?

-Lo sabras...pronto...ahora despierta...

R-EH?

=De repente un par de manos lo sacudian de su lugar,era Ed...que tenia una cara de preocupacion por su amigo=

R-(Que...fue eso..)...Ed?...donde estamos

E-Baka! nos tenias preocupados a los 2! Tu abuela casi se desmaya al verte en el suelo convulsionandote...

R-Tranquilo...ya me siento mejor,no te preocuopes, saldre en un momento de la habitacion.

ED-Esa bien, pero no te tardes, saldremos a cenar con tu abuela!

=Ante esto, el ex doc no quiso seguir leyendo las cartas...era evidente que algo tenia que hacerse, mas sin embargo=

'La vida no es justa...a veces hay que hacer sacrificios...por lo que mas quieres, hay otras veces que esos sacrificios provocan mas problemas que soluciones...a pesar de haber tomado la desicion de alejarme de esta situacion...hay un "algo" que me aferra a volver a aquel sitio...'

R-(Pero antes...antes que nada...necesito saber mas de tu pasado...Tatsumi-san...necesito saber mas de ti!)

=Como por acto de magia el celular del exdoc sono=

R-Moshi moshi?

-Eh...Watts-san?

R-Si el habla...

-Soy Kunihiro...Kunihiro Morinaga

=al escuchar el apellido de este...tanto cuerpo y mente se invadio de recuerdos..el silencio no tardo en presentarse en ambos, en la otra linea, el Morinaga sigue llamandole=

K-Watt-san, sigue ahi?

R-H-HAI!...Lo siento, pero, espere, no es de madrugada haya en Japon...

K-Eso es lo de menos.

R-Y de que desea hablar?

K-Ah! cierto, etto,como explicarlo...hace unos dias se comunicaron conmigo.

R-Morinaga-san se encuentra bien?!(porque pregunte eso...que pena!)

K-EH?..Si, el se encuentra bien,tranquilo...

=Ya mas calmado, el ex doc escucho la situacion a la que fue involucrado el mayor de los Morinaga=

R-Ya veo...entonces quiere que me comunique con la familia de Tatsumi-san?

K-Usted, mas que nada es el mas indicado en comentar cada detalle de lo que paso en el psiquiatrico...

R-(En eso tiene razon...pero)...

K-Lo hara, verdad?...mire, no quiero provocarle problemas ni mucho menos en su vida

R-No...para nada, tengo mucho tiempo libre ahora...hace casi un ano que no voy a Japon...lo hare, pero deme tiempo, antes debo de hacer unas cosas aqui en Estados Unidos...

=La llamada concluyo , ambos se despidieron coordialmente...todo marchaba con normalidad, pasaron un par de semanas luego de eso; mientras, en Japon, en la prision, alguien que miraba con apatia a uno de los guardias,se acomoda en una de las bancas del patio de la prision=

-A quien miras...Miyoshi-san?

=comentaba uno de los presos que lo acompanaba como perro fiel=

MI-Logras ver al tipo peliazul al extremo derecho...donde acomodan a los enfermos mentales...ese sujeto...ESE SUJETO, POR CULPA DE ESE ESTUPIDO SUJETO ES QUE ESTOY AQUI!

=Todos los presentes a su alrededor se le quedaron viendo, incluso los guardias se acercaron para callarlo, ante esto, se retiro de la banca y se dijo para si=

MI-Cuando menos lo esperes...estarás muerto...Morinaga-san...


	5. Crónicas del pasado 1

Miyoshi Sato...

Después de más de 6 años de lo acontecido en aquella facultad de agricultura, las cosas se fueron en picada...si tan solo ese estúpido pelilargo de Tatsumi no me hubiera delatado.

=Recortes,revistas de ciencia,articulos de periodico, habia una pared tapizada de estos, el antes reconocido Miyoshi Sato aventaba todo a su paso, pues lo atormentaban los recuerdos de los responsables de su despido=

M-(Solo deseo que el karma los ataque,asi sabran lo que es el verdadero sufrir)

=Del buro de su cama,saco un arma, la cargo y se encamino a la salida de ese apartamento de mala muerte=

Mi vida cambio de profesor de agricultura...a un vil asaltante

=Finalmente se cubrio el rostro para entrar a una tienda de convenincia=

-O-ONEGAI!...NO ME HAGA DAÑ-  
MI-URUSAI! solo dame lo de la caja

=Su mano tensada, asustado,furioso,llevaba 2 meses haciendo esas acciones,el chico detras de caja era casi identico al peliazul,pero unos ojos miel era lo que lo diferenciaba, el exprofesor noto los rasgos del sujeto...enfureciendolo aun mas,apreto el gatillo del arma y lanzo un disparo al aire=

MI-APRESURATE!  
-ALTO! POLICIA!  
-AYUDENME!=decia el chico detras del mostrador=

De lo que no me percate,ese idiota ya habia activado la alarma de seguridad, la policia rodeo el area,pero no me iria...no sin antes hacerlo pagar...

=Los policias escucharon un par de disparos, de inmediato apresaron a Miyoshi...dentro del combini brotaba sangre debajo del mostrador...habia matado al chico=

Al menos simbolicamente, hice pedazos esa faceta horrible de mi vida...para comenzar otra...un poco mas amarga pues termine en prision...con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando, me hice de aliados, tanto reos como uno que otro guardia, "hacia favores"...como cualquier primerizo en prision...nunca me queje, lo disfrutaba, algo de placer no me hacia daño y cuando dije "no puedo ser mas feliz que ahora", paso algo sorprendente...

Interrupimos la transmicion del especial de fin de semana para ponernos en vivo sobre un siniestro en la direccion XXX en Nagoya

MI-(HEY!Yo queria saber que seguia de la pelicula!)

Varios reos se quejaron y se fueron de ahi, en tanto yo y unos mas seguimos viendo la transmision...

Asi es ,se dice que el incendio,provocado por el joven que prefirio mantener su anonimato,fue en venganza del dueño de la casa...el dueño Tatsumi Souishi de 25 años ,fue trasladado con multiples quemaduras de tercer grado en todo su cuerpo, nos informan que este se introdujo luego de enterarse que uno de sus familiares se encontraba dentro

Mis sentidos estaban en shock,balbucie a no saber que decir, pero luego de gritar y saltar cual demente...

MI-TE LO MERECES IMBECIL! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

No cabia en mi,la felicidad y la buena suerte me sonreian, aunque poco satisfactorio,pues ojala eso lo hubiera provocado yo!...de inmediato mi rostro cambio a uno mas amargo...pues al parecer el "familiar" de ese bastardo era nada menos que ese estupido peliazul!

Nos informan que el familiar conocido como Morinaga Tetsuhiro de 23 años salio ileso, luego de que el señor Tatsumi entrara a la casa en llamas a rescatarlo...regresamos al estudio...

Las maldiciones que lanzaba al aire no eran suficientes para calmar la ira que tenia en mi interior, ese bastardo...si ese estupido de Morinaga no se hubiera presentado en el laboratorio aquella ocasion!...

-OI O TE CALLAS O TE AVIENTO A TU CELDA A PATADAS BASTARDO!  
=Decia uno de los guardias que estaba presente, Miyoshi no tuvo mas opcion que salir del lugar e irse a su celda=

MI-(Maldicion! como desearia que le pasara algo a ese bastardo!)MALDICION COMO TE ODIO MORINAGA TETSUHIROOO!

=Se lanzo molesto a su cama, golpeando la almohada y lanzandola contra la pared, sus ruidos se hicieron notar en la celda de al lado y comenzaron a renegar=

-Oye imbecil! aqui tratamos de leer un poco, DETENTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ANTES DE QUE TE DESTROCE EL CUELLO CON MIS MANOS!  
-Si deja tus lloriqueos de nena de una vez...intento dormir idiota!

Se escuchaba la bulla de varias celdas, habia provocado un completo desastre, pues varios de los ahi presentes odiaban ser molestados y mas por alguien como yo...

=6 meses despues...=

=Varios de los ahi presos cuchicheaban entre ellos=

Pasaron meses para que otra cosa me volviera a impactar nuevamente, mientras almozaba, la platica de un grupo del comedor me llamo la atencion...

-Oyes notaste que ingresaron a varios al area de los dementes?  
-Si...y uno de ellos destaca mucho! ni parece Japones...aquel...lo miras?

Gire mi cabeza para ver a quien se dirigian...

MI-(MO-MORINAGA TETSUHIRO!)

Esta es mi oportunidad de tomar venganza por aquellos que arruinaron mi vida,así es...Morinaga Tetsuhiro, pronto tus días como"prisionero demente" se convertirán en una tortura!


	6. Crónicas del pasado 2

holas gente que sigue mi fic,espero que les agrade este nuevo capitulo,tambien agradesco a la gente de la secta boukun l s amo son lo maximo gente!

y pues como siempre la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen

el manga Koi suru boukun es de la genialosa Sensei Hinako-sama 3

=Los siguientes aconteciemientos suceden semanas antes de que el ex doc regrese a Nagoya=

POV RYOTA  
Los dias pasaban lentos en este lugar...solo ver los verdes campos, con la lluvia de por medio, mi depresión no se hiba,sumandole al hecho de que tenia que volver a Japon...todo eso se acumulo...no queria saber nada,tanto mi abuela como Ed se dieron cuenta,intentaron animarme...que tenia que hacer? contestar esas cartas y mandarselas a ese sujeto!?

Tengo miendo, lo admito...miedo a que me miren con diferentes ojos, miedo al rechazo...pero de que me rechazarian? yo solo estoy siendo amable...dar un poco de cariño a alguien no es malo? cierto?...waaa a quien engaño claro que es raro y mas si ese cariño se lo quiero dar a un hombre!...aun asi...simplemente estoy siendo amable? solo es amabilidad lo que hago?...

=La mente del ex doc se debatia entre el hecho de saber si responder o no aquellas cartas,mas aun con el hecho de que tenia que volver a Japon para explicar la situacion del peliazul a la familia Tatsumi...poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron,mientras, en la sala de la abuela Hina, Ed le platica la situacion,sin irse a los hechos emocionales de esta=

HI-Oh...ya entiendo porque ha estado deprimido desde que llego, mi nieto siempre ha sido asi de sensible, aunque el muy baka no lo admitira nunca.

E-Ah=suspira= ahora como podra saber,le pidieron de favor que hablaran con la familia del amigo de su ex paciente, usted que opina?

HI-Hijo, la vida nos pone pruebas, que a veces nos hacen caer con todo el dolor del mundo...pero a pesar de eso ,aprendemos a superarlas,Ed-kun, mi nieto sufre por amor, lo puedo notar y no puede ocultarlo de mi

=Ed se sorpredio del comentario de la abuela=

Ed-Yo...  
HI-No te preocupes, se que el te pidio ocultarlo, solo espero que algun dia tenga la confianza de decirmelo.  
=La abuela Hina se levanta de su asiento para dirigirse al patio trasero,Ed en cambio se dirije a la habitacion de Ryo-kun=

E-Ryo-kun,voy a pasar  
R-Vete por favor.  
=Ed estaba molesto,pues estaba harto de los desplates de su amigo,abrió la puerta muy fuerte ,que esta azotó contra la pared,en tanto Ryo-kun miró con enfado=  
R-QUE ES LO QUE HACES IMBECIL ,LARGO!  
E-Ya deja de actuar como la victima! Y AFRONTA LAS COSAS DE UNA VEZ!...que es lo que no entiendes?! eh, amas a ese sujeto! deja de negarlo y darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

R-Y TU QUE PUEDES SABER DEL AMAR?! EH!?... todo este tiempo sermoneandome diciendome que hacer,como si supieras lo que significa!

E-...suficiente, me largo...  
R-Eh?

=Ed sale de la habitacion para dirijirse a la suya, molesto toma su maleta y mete como puede su ropa=

E-Te dije que te daria una mano con este asunto, que te apoyaría...no puedo creer que llegara tan lejos por alguien!

R-Pero que es lo que...

E-...Y pensar que desde que te conocí no paraba de pensar en que algun día corresponderías a mis sentimientos...

R-Yo...que es lo que-

=Ryo-kun estaba como piedra,nunca se había dado cuenta de la situación agachó la mirada,pero de inmediato el sonido del cerrar de la maleta de Ed lo volvio a la realidad=

E-Se que, no sientes lo mismo..por mi es solo que...no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados viendote sufrir...Ryo-kun quiero que seas feliz...

R-Lo...lo siento  
E-Idiota,no tienes que disculparte...

=Ed se dirigia a la cochera

R-...Espera!  
E-Mmm?  
R-...  
E-Por favor...déjame estar a solas un tiempo

=Sin más ni más Ed subió al auto y tomó rumbo,la abuela Hina salió al oir el ruido del auto=

HI-Que sucede hijo?...Porque Ed-kun se fué?  
R-Lo siento...abuela, esto fue por mi culpa...sin darme cuenta herí los sentimientos de un gran amigo...

=El ex doc se dirigió a su habitacion, detras de el su abuela, que lo miraba alistar su maleta=

HI-Irás tras el?  
R-No...se que necesita tiempo para el mismo y respeto eso...el tiene razón por molestarse conmigo abuela...soy un indeciso y es por eso, que hoy regresare a Japón.  
HI-Matte!...como te irás de aqui, el aereopuerto esta demasiado lejos  
R-Abuela,eso es lo de menos= le besa la frente=...gracias por aguantar a este malagradecido nieto tuyo.

=Con su maleta lista, se encamina a la puerta, pero antes, marca al celular de ED=

"su llamada será transferida al buzon"  
...

Hola Ed...se que en estos momentos ya has de estar a las afueras de Perriville...ah lamento mucho no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos, tambien lamento no haberme dado cuenta que te estaba lastimando,creí que estaba en lo correcto, el dejar todo atras y olvidarme de los problemas,pero solo los estaba complicando mas y mas...te arrastré a esto sin querer...seguramente me odias...lo que trato de decir es...que tomé una decisión, volveré a Japón a solucionar todo...espero que algún dia me perdones...

=Ed se detuvo de golpe en el límite de la ciudad, esbozó un sonrisa=

E-(Torpe...hasta crees que te voy a dejar ir solo a Japón)

=================PRESENTE...2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS==================  
=======================NAGOYA,JAPÓN==========================

POV RYOTA  
Luego de buscar por una semana un departamento, por fin me establecí..estas tierras tan llenas de nostalgia, calles por las que pasé, locales a los que visité, esas sensaciones volvieron a mi, mi sentido del deber se activó de nuevo,pues mi motivo principal es conocer a los Tatsumi.

=Camina por un par de calles hasta que llega a la casa de Matsuda-san=

R-(Esta es la direccion...)...

-que es a lo que temes?-

R-(Wow, hace tiempo no te escuchaba...creí que...)

-hiba a desaparecer? JA!-  
-cuando sea el momento de que me vaya me iré-  
-hasta entonces, te seguiré molestando-

R-(Maldito tirano)

=Se acerca a la entrada a tocar el timbre,detras de el se escucha la voz de una señora mayor=

-Se le ofrece algo joven?  
R-AH!Lo siento!...soy Watts Ryota, anteriormente habia confirmado mi visita con los Tatsumi.  
-Oh, vaya sorpresa,hace tiempo que alguien no nos visita...mucho gusto,puedes llamarme Matsuda-san, como lo prefieras.

Continuará

 **bueno gente espero que les haya gustado,porque ya se viene partes buenas:**

 **el reencuentro de Ryota (ex doc) con Morinaga**

 **el maquiavelico plan del ex profesor Miyoshi**

 **(este tipo es como un grano en la cola...y con mas razón lo van a odiar por lo que le les advierto de antemano que vayan comprando papel para shorar)**

 **aparecerán mas personajes secundarios...así que habrá mas capítulos para rato**

 **O Cuando tenga chanza de nuevo, con este fic no se sabe :U**


End file.
